Great Groggi
Fatigue |weaknesses = Fire Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Great Groggi is the alpha male of a pack of Groggi. He is notable for his larger crest, bulky frame, and red arm appendages. Physiology Great Groggi shares many similarities with his smaller kin, but has some notable differences from them. His crest and red arm appendages are larger, signifying that he is the alpha, and he has a notably stocky frame, being like Great Wroggi in terms of size. Biology Great Groggi sits in the middle of the food chain, feeding on any monsters smaller than himself, such as Anetka, Popo, Giaprey, Baggi, Giggi, Blango, and Zamite, while simultaneously being vulnerable to attacks from monsters equal or superior to it in terms of power, such as Khezu, Gigginox, Blangonga, Zamtrios, Tidal Najarala, Gulogre, Barioth, Tigrex, Brachydios, Glacial Agnaktor, Rajang, and Deviljho. However, his larger size and greater strength allow him to fight off attackers more effectively than his subordinates, and he can be a force to be reckoned with when joined by them in battle, giving them orders to bum rush enemies or bombard them with their alcoholic spit. Males of the species will fight each other in free-for-alls for control over the packs, and the last male standing will be elected alpha, with him growing in size and strength after gaining his title. While still as slow and clumsy as his subordinates, tripping over himself and crashing into walls without realizing it, his greater body fat and muscle mass allow him to take hits that would kill them, and he retains the high pain tolerance and immunity to flinching found in them. His alcoholic spit is far more developed, to the point where it can inflict Unlucky Cat-like symptoms onto those affected by it, making him a dangerous foe to encounter alone. Behavior Like their subordinates, Great Groggis are alcoholics by nature, consuming large quantities of alcohol whenever the winter season comes around, to the point where they can't detect hazards in time and get injured or killed as a result. They are considerably more aggressive than their smaller kin, and display notable leadership skills, commanding them to bum rush prey or bombard them with alcoholic spit. They also constantly urinate and make incomprehensible roars and growls wherever they go, which are results of their heavy drinking. Abilities While slow and clumsy, Great Groggi is quite durable for a Raptorial Bird Wyvern, being able to take hits that would seriously injure or kill most others, and its high pain tolerance and immunity to flinching allows it to keep on attacking. It also has strong leadership skills for a drunkard, commanding its smaller kin to bum rush prey or bombard them with alcoholic spit Habitat Like its smaller kin, Great Groggi is found in polar regions. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,530 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,220 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,980 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Giadrome - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Great Baggi - Wins, but gets put to sleep in the process. * vs. Lagombi - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Khezu - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Gigginox - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Blangonga - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Jade Barroth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Tidal Najarala - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Barioth - Loses. * vs. Tigrex - Loses. * vs. Gammoth - Loses. * vs. Gulogre - Loses. * vs. Brachydios - Loses. * vs. Glacial Agnaktor - Loses. * vs. Frostwave Astalos - Loses. Attacks Great Groggi has the same attacks as its subordiantes, except its attacks do more damage, and its alcoholic spit reduces hunters' maximum health to the bare minimum along with their stamina. That said, it has some moves of its own. Assault Command Great Groggi lifts its head up and lets out a deep growl, causing all Groggis in the area to bum rush the hunter in an attempt to knock them down. If they succeed in knocking the hunter down, it will immediately use its Tripping Charge against them. Intoxication Command Great Groggi lifts its head up and makes gargling noises, causing all Groggis in the area to form a ring around the hunter and spit balls of concentrated alcohol at the hunter. If they succeed in getting the hunter wasted, it will immediately use its Tripping Charge against them. Wasted Hip Check Similar to other Dog Wyverns, Great Groggi shifts to one side, then does a hip check, though loses its footing in the process, falling down before getting back up. This attack deals medium-high damage. Drunken Bite Combo Great Groggi does a downward bite, then swings its head upward while lunging forward before tripping over itself. Both hits deal medium damage. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI-Fe6KZycg Weapons Great Sword Alky's Blade --> Intemperance Slasher Long Sword Boozer's Boneblade --> Boozebinder Sword and Shield Dipso's Dagger --> Crapulent Knife Lance Sot's Crest --> Intoxicating Cinnamon Gunlance Tippler's Gunlance --> Gargle Blaster Switch Axe Barfly's Axe --> Bar Brawler Light Bowgun Drunkard's Fire --> Alcoholic Rage Bow Imbiber's Bow --> Sorrow Drowner Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 70-580 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -10 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) High-Rank Defense: 190-585 * Fire -20 * Water -10 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -10 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 35-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +20 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) High-Rank Defense: 95-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +20 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +20 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Heavy Drinker, Item Use Up, Recovery Up, Defense Down (S) Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The crest will break off. Trivia * Great Groggi was inspired by a gag in a Halloween-based Monster Hunter short by NCHProductions. The gag in question features Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and Great Wroggi getting drunk at a Halloween party and taunting a group of hunters out trick-or-treating for monster carves instead of hunting monsters, which annoys them so much that they leave. * When exhausted, Great Baggi will fail to spit alcohol at hunters. He can recover stamina by feeding on fruit, nectar, or corpses. * Great Groggi's weapons have a special gimmick called Alcohol Intoxication. If the hunter strikes a monster enough times with a Great Groggi weapon, they will stumble around as if they were limping when leaving the area, will move around and attack in random directions in a similar manner to monsters affected by Flash Bombs, will gradually lose health like monsters afflicted with Poison do, and will often stop in their tracks and stay still for a few seconds, similar to exhausted monsters. This gimmick is determined by brown bubbles appearing over the affected monster's head, and it will last for 15-30 seconds. To keep it from being overpowered, it can only be inflicted once per hunt, and the weapons themselves have low raw damage, negative affinity ranging from -10% to -25%, and mediocre sharpness levels. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fatigue Monster